


In Which a Mutant Finds His Best Friend On His Couch, Engages In Salacious Behavior, and Finds Himself a Mushy Ending

by cheriiredmoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Mushy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriiredmoon/pseuds/cheriiredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As titled.  Written for a fabulous lady I follow on Tumblr and containing pretty much straight-up self-indulgent fluff/smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Mutant Finds His Best Friend On His Couch, Engages In Salacious Behavior, and Finds Himself a Mushy Ending

"W-w-what the fuck are you doing Captor!?"

Karkat couldn't help but stare at the scene before him, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Sollux was on his couch, jeans kicked off to the side and legs spread. His hands were between his legs, one tangling with the twin yellow bulges that Karkat had only dreamed about and the other's spindly fingers knuckle-deep in his own nook. His thin chest rose and fell in quick, stuttering rhythm and he had thrown his head back with pleasure and the focus necessary to attain it.

...

ON HIS COUCH.

The Gemini didn't answer in legible words at first, only releasing a soft, undulating moan. Karkat wasn't sure if it was an answer or just a coincidence but he was sure that it was one of the sexiest things that he'd ever had the fortune to bear witness to. He tried to ignore the heat in his own abdomen, the slight burn that he knew was his nook moistening and bulge swelling already. The Cancer was about to ask again (but louder), stepping closer in a pale imitation of his usual frustration, when Sollux answered. He opened his heterochromatic eyes and Karkat was sure that they were focused on him despite their unreadable opacity.

"What'th it look like I'm doing dumbath? Are you going to come help or are you jutht going to thtand there until I finish?"

For a single moment Karkat thought about cussing, about refusing, about asking what the fuck Sollux thought he was doing by self-stimulating on his couch. Nothing made sense and everything was glorious but he was confused and NOTHING MADE SENSE. And then the Gemini's hips jerked once and he let loose a low keen, head thrown back again, and his mind was made up. He shucked his pants and underwear on the way to the couch, stumbling a little as he scooted to sit next to his best friend. 

His bulge was already fully unsheathed, which was embarrassing but Sollux didn't seem to mind. The yellow extracted his fingers from his nook and untangled his hand from his bulges before he flipped over to straddle Karkat's lap. The mutant was caught off guard by the action but didn't have too terribly much time to think about it as he was firmly and repeatedly kissed, Sollux's breath hot on his lips and his moans vibrating against his teeth. The romantic in him wanted to tell him to stop, that courtship came before carnal urges, but there was so much in him that had wanted whatever he could have of the psionic for so long it hurt. So he went with it, kissing fiercely back and nipping at the lips that had taken his with such eagerness.

The return of attention drew a ragged moan out of the troll in his lap and Sollux gave him no time to recover before he was sliding down on his bulge. Karkat gripped his hips tightly, gasping for breath as the slick wet heat of his nook enveloped him. At first just rocking roughly against each other and kissing as deeply as they could manage was enough, but the desperation and heat rose with a quickness that left the mutant dizzy. It was almost a second thought to wrap his fingers around the twin bulges, stroking them in time with the rhythm already set. 

The double sources of stimulation sent Sollux spiraling over the edge with a loud cry of what sounded suspiciously like Karkat's name after only a few thrusts and the sight of him (long, lean, shining with warmth and with a thin sheen of sweat, and crying out with pleasure) shoved the mutant over too. He held him close, sliding his hand under his shirt to stroke the knobby column of his spine and panting against his chest as they came down from their orgasmic high. If he was utterly honest with himself, he didn't want to come down. Coming down meant moving and explaining and utter fucking awkward.

"Can we thtop puthyfooting around thith now? Did I theduthe you hard enough to get the fuck over it?"

"Wait what?"

Karkat pulled back to look at the skinny troll in his lap, the Gemini curled up into himself a little now that he was cold and anxious about the outcome. Sollux refused to move yet, soaking up as much warmth as he could just in case he had read the signs wrong and Karkat wasn't just as stupidly flushed for him as he was for the Cancer. He couldn't just come out and admit it, his pride was too strong. So he'd come up with other plans, even if he was so embarrassed by them now that he couldn't stand to look Karkat in the eye.

"I'm ridiculouthly fucking flushed for you, get the hell over it."

The Cancer stared for a moment before holding him still when he made to get out of his lap. He reached up to wrap his fingers around one of the larger horns, tugging his face down to kiss him gently. It wasn't at all rough like the mid-coitus kisses, more an outpouring of affection than an outlet for sexual frustration. He soothed his tongue over the nicks in the taller troll's lips and proceeded to kiss him until the psionic understood exactly what he was saying without him having to speak a word.


End file.
